


LWA Short Stories Collection

by LyraLxs12



Series: LWA-Canonical Divergence [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Because of Reasons, Croix descends from the Nine, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I put Woodward in a love triangle, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Rating May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLxs12/pseuds/LyraLxs12
Summary: Basically a collection of short stories of pairs/characters in LWA based on my divergence "Hundred Thousand Words", mostly for their daily interactions irrelevant to the main plot.Any F/F ship may appear, including minor characters/Nine Olde Witches relationships (they are cute and deserve more credits).Some stories last beyond one chapter and some are inspired by other works (see notes in each chapter).1. Young Charoix
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Original Character(s), Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: LWA-Canonical Divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671169
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	LWA Short Stories Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place when they're still at school, and Chariot only unlocked three words of Arcturus. They're in a relationship and Chariot visits Croix's apartment during break.  
Croix is too focused on her research and Chariot manages to distract her in a somewhat... extreme way.
> 
> (I hope I depicted the explosion correctly, as I never had such experience myself heheh.)

Croix stands up from her chair after failing another attempt to solve this magic circle, almost falls on dizziness, she then realizes she hasn’t been sleeping or eating in 20 hours, dedicated her whole attention to her recent research. Chariot came in a couple of times, but didn’t manage to distract her; she ended up leaving after cuddling by her side for an hour or half, probably due to boredom.

She reaches for her food stock, which has nothing in it. Not a single cup of ramen or chocolate bar.

Fine. She huffs in annoyance. Guess she must go to the grocery now…or tomorrow. She mentally corrects herself after checking time on her phone.

Her door is suddenly opened, startles her quite a bit, then a red-hair rushes in as she expected.

“Hey Croix! You can’t work non-stop just like this! I’m dragging you out, whether you like it or not—”Chariot notices the empty box in Croix’s hand, raising an eyebrow, “Do you run out of stock? Then maybe we should eat first, after that we’ll head to the grocery—”

“Or not.” Croix shrugs, still thinking about her thesis, “Restaurants and groceries are all closed by now.”

Chariot immediately responds, before she could suggest to check for delivery, “Just cook something then! You can do it right? You told me once!”

“W-What?” Croix stares at her impulsive girl in disbelief, “All we left is completely uncooked food, and I have better ways to spend my time! I have to finish this part before I go to bed, I just came up with a new solution and—”

“Alright, alright, _prodigy._” Chariot rolls her eyes, “I’ll do it, you stay here and wait.” She quickly hugs Croix before rushing out again.

“Wait…do you even know how?!” Croix follows her out, clearly suspicious. Granted, she knows better than anyone it’s a miracle for her lovely girlfriend to make a potion without making mistake. Her academic performance has improved significantly since she first enrolled, thanks to her tutoring and the _Claiomh Solais_, but potion is still a subject she can barely pass. And cooking is similar to that in many ways…

“I can google the recipe, you taught me how!” Chariot shouts from kitchen, looking for ingredients she needs in the refrigerator, “Now go back to your study, worrywart.”

Croix shakes her head, picturing Chariot’s teasing face. She finally goes back to her room, though a part of her keeps warning how bad this idea is. Yet another part of her wants to see what will happen, and she _really_ needs to finish her thesis.

Chariot is preparing ingredients for a noodle soup, humming a French folksong to herself. So far, everything’s so easy to her thought, she’ll soon prove to Croix she has another talent than flying and performing. She happily adds everything in the boiling pot as instructed, stirs occasionally and waits for it. But…why it’s so slow! She’s literally starving, and she believes Croix isn’t feeling any better, maybe she should cast a spell…or add a magic ingredient to speed things up? 

She looks at the shelf behinds the kitchen door, where Croix uses to store her potion ingredients, half are poisonous or explosive. She searches all over it, and eventually gets something she needs. It’s a bright orange powder made with materials she forgets, but at least she remembers it catalyzes boiling process. How much should she use? Perhaps one spoon…of which size? Uh, she’s just gonna try out! Without thinking further, she pours a tablespoon of that into the pot.

CRASH.

The pot explodes into pieces and scatter around, the soup spills everywhere, some bottles are broken or knocked off due to the vibration, and a smoke effuses into the air. Chariot screams, barely dodged the disaster and —

“**Yera Retoure!**”

Everything magically (of course) go back to their original states after a flashing green light. Tools repair themselves, the smoke is clear, and the soup continues boiling in the pot. Chariot watches with widen eyes, too impressed to react, even it’s her (unsurprisingly) thousandth time watching this spell, until she hears a chuckle. She turns around and see her lover shakes her head in amusement, staring at the now returned powder.

“Seriously, Chariot, what on earth made you think it was a good idea to add _potion_ ingredient into our _food_? Thank the Nine I muted the fire alarm.” She moves forward to check if she's injured.

“Uh…”The redhead trails off sheepishly, “I recalled you told me this powder helps heat things up, and it was agony to wait, so…”

“Yes, yes,” Croix wants to facepalm, “and remember when it's used? _Only_ with ingredients with _incredibly high_ specific heat, which are rarely, if ever, _edible_. Besides, didn’t I tell you most ingredients need one teaspoon of that at most? Yet you put a freaking tablespoon?”

“I’m sorry…” Chariot sadly lowers her head, “I just wanted the food to be quickly served, but I was as stupid as always.”

"It's okay.” She gently pats her girlfriend's hair, “And don’t call yourself stupid. You’re amazing and thoughtful, just don’t rush next time. Geez, patience and carefulness must be two of the most possible answers of the fourth word. Alright, let me take care of it.”

Chariot smiles at her as she watches, "Did your idea succeed this time?”

“Well, not quite, but it was close. Besides, I guess you're right, I need a break.” Croix ponders, “This part is sure to finish by tonight…!” She nearly falls to the ground as Chariot jumps up and hugs her, “That’s brilliant! Why are you always so genius?” She runs her finger in her lilac hair.

“Because I’m me. Now, get off and stand still, unless you want another incident.” 

“Fine…"

**Author's Note:**

> So I know most fans think Croix can't cook, but I'd like to believe it otherwise. Honestly, if she's smart enough to pioneer Magitronics and break the Wagandea curse and all, cooking should be less than a piece of cake. The only reason she keeps eating ramen is why not. Young Chariot is just being her clumsy self, it's reasonable to infer she'll blow up the kitchen if she blew up the potion classroom millionths times.
> 
> (I related this to my own situation somehow, I definitely know how to cook but eat instant noodles in hundreds ways most of the time because it's irresistible.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this, and please leave a comment/kudos/etc if you did!


End file.
